Hello Teacher
by RaeMii
Summary: "Apakah posisinya begini songsaengnim? Ataukah Seragam ini harus dilepas atau hanya dibiarkan terbuka seperti ini?" – Kris x Baekhyun – GS – NC
1. Story

**Tittle: Hello Teacher**

**Cast: Kris (Namja), Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

**Lenght: Oneshot**

**Warn: Ada NC. GENDERSWITCH. OOC. **

•

•

**don't try this at home ****–**** or anywhere**

•

•

_Happy Reading ^^_

•

•

•

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa-gesa di koridor sekolahnya, tak mempedulikan siswa siswi lain yang dia tabrak. Tujuannya sekarang adalah ruangan konseling.

Tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu dia langsung membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan sedikit kasar.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku? Aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku, kau tau?!" Ucapnya tidak sopan pada gurunya setelah membanting pintu agar tertup.

Sang lawan bicara hanya menatapnya sekilas dan berjalan mendekati muridnya tersebut.

"Aku tak suka melihat kau dekat-dekat dengan siswa bernama Kai itu." Desisnya. Wajahnya menyiratkan emosi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah lalu berjalan melewati orang itu, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada meja di ruangan tersebut.

"Bukankah kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, Kris Songsaengnim?"

"Kau benar, dan bukankah kau sudah berjanji padaku Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun lagi-lagi menghela nafas, "Ayolah~ kau tau jelas perasaanku kan? Aku tidak menyukai Kai."

Kris mengunci pintu ruangannya, berjalan ke arah Baekhyu dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Kedua tangan Kris bertumpu pada pinggiran meja tepat di samping Baekhyun. Bibir mereka akan saling tertempel kalau saja Baekhyun tak memundurkan tubuhnya, hingga dia kini sudah terduduk di atas meja.

"Kau milikku, dan aku tak suka ada yang mengganggu milikku." Desisnya.

Baekhyun melunak, dia sadar bahwa songsaengnim-nya ini memang sangat posesif dan dia sebagai kekasih kini mencoba mengerti akan sifat kekasih merangkap songsaengnim-nya itu.

"Aku memang milikmu, Kris. Dan hal itu tak akan pernah berubah." Gumam Baekhyun dengan menangkup pipi Kris.

Kris tak membalas ucapan Baekhyun. Tangannya menarik tubuh Baekhyun agar mendekat ke arahnya. Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke leher Baekhyun.

"Kau milikku, baby." Bisiknya, sedetik kemudian bibirnya mulai menghisap kuat kulit leher Baekhyun, ia juga memberikan gigitan kecil. Baekhyun mendesah geli.

"Aaah Kris, jangan disitu." Pinta Baekhyun. Tangannya berusaha mendorong kepala Kris menjauh. Tapi Kris tetap sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

Kris melakukannya cukup lama hingga tak diragukan lagi hal itu akan memberikan warna merah yang sangat jelas terlihat nantinya.

Kris memindahkan bibirnya ke bagian bawah rahang Baekhyun, ia kembali memberikan hisapan keras di titik tersebut.

Baekhyun kini tak lagi mencoba menghentikan kegiatan Kris. Ia tau Kris memang seperti ini saat sedang cemburu, jadi daripada repot-repot menghetikan Kris yang pasti tak akan membuahkan hasil, dia kini memillih untuk menikmatinya.

Sementara bibir dan lidahnya sibuk dengan leher Baekhyun, tangannya kini bergerak membuka Blazer yang digunakan Baekhyun. Setelah terlepas, tangannya beralih pada seragam sekolah yang dikenakan kekasihnya yang kini asyik mendesah itu. Jarinya bergerak perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing seragam tersebut.

Kris menghentikan gerakan bibirnya. Tangannya kembali bertumpu pada pinggiran meja, matanya melirik ke arah dada kekasihnya.

"Kau tak pakai bra, baby?"

"Kau tau aku tak suka benda itu." Balas Baekhyun ketus. Merasa jengkel karena Kris menanyakan sesatu yang ia tau jelas jawabannya.

Kris terkekeh kecil. Mood-nya sedikit membaik setelah memberikan tanda pada kekasihnya. Walau tak banyak tapi tanda itu terlihat sangat jelas. Tangannya lalu menyusup ke dalam rok Baekhyun, mengelus daerah selangkangannya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tak melapisi ini, hm?" Bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun, tangannya kembali mengelus Vagina Baekhyun.

"Shhh aah, karena aku tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya." Jawab Baekhyun yakin.

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, baby?"

Baekhyun memasang pose berpikir. "Hmmm.. Kau akan mengeluarkan penis panjangmu, memasukkannya di dalam vaginaku yang basah hm..."

"Lalu apa lagi, baby?" Tanya Kris saat Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya. Dia memandang Baekhyun intens.

"Lalu kau akan menggerakkan pinggulmu dengan cepat hingga penismu masuk makin dalam di liang vaginaku, lalu aku akan meremas payudaraku sendiri dan mendesahkan namamu, Krissh ahhh..." Lanjut Baekhyun. Matanya terpejam saat mendesahkan nama Kris.

"Baegitukah menurutmu?" Tanya Kris lagi, matanya berkilat penuh nafsu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tapi kau salah baby."

"Lalu bagaimana yang benar, songsaengnim?" Tanya Baekhyun menantang.

Kris memandang langsung mata Baekhyun. "Penisku yang panjang dan keras akan keluar masuk vagina basahmu dengan cepat sementara tanganku meremas keras payudara kenyalmu ini, dengan bibirku yang mencium bibirmu ganas. Dan akan kupastikan spermaku yang hangat akan membajiri vaginamu itu, baby."

"Oh, begitukah? Jadi aku salah, songsaengnim? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak anda praktekkan saja supaya aku mengerti. Bagaimana, Songsaengnim?" Baekhyun berucap ceria, dengan sedikit menggoda Kris dengan panggilan songsaengnim.

Kris membelai wajah Baekhyun. "Baiklah muridku yang nakal. Akan aku praktekkan dan kau harus belajar dengan baik. Mengerti?" Gumamnya tepat di wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat, ia melebarkan kakinya sehingga Kris berdiri diantara pahanya. Mengalunkan tangannya pada leher Kris.

"Apakah posisinya begini songsaengnim? Ataukah Seragam ini harus dilepas atau hanya dibiarkan terbuka seperti ini?"

Baekhyun bertingkah seolah dia murid manis yang polos, tapi seragam dengan kancing terbuka seluruhnya dan dada tak terlapis bra tentu sangat tidak sesuai dengan tingkahnya itu. Kris sangat gemas melihat Baekhyun, dia menggigit pelan ujung dagunya. "Kau sungguh nakal, Byun Baekhyun." Bisiknya.

"Jadi apakah aku harus dihukum karena nakal songsaengnim? Apa hukumanku?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Temui aku di ruangan ini sepulang sekolah nanti, mengerti?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. "Tapi hukumanku nanti apa, Songsaengnim? Apakah hukumannya sulit?"

Baekhyun terlarut dalam permainan guru murid yang dia mulai sendiri. Kris susah payah menahat hasratnya. Mengikuti permainan Baekhyun membuat nafsunya makin membuncah. Oh, jangan lupakan tampilan Baekhyun sekarang, rok tersingkap karena kakinya yang mengangkang, baju seragam yang tak terkancing lagi dan menampakkan belahan payudara Baekhyun yang tak terlapis bra.

"Tidak, kau hanya perlu membuka lebar pahamu dan mendesah. Gampang bukan?" Kris tersenyum mesum.

"Akan kucoba sebisaku songsaengnim." Jawab Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

Kris menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat ke arahnya. "Persiapkan dirimu untuk hukumanmu sepulang sekolah nanti, Baekhyun. Sekarang saatnya praktek."

Kris tak lagi menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, dia langsung menciumnya ganas, tangannya meremas payudara Baekhyun dibalik seragamnya.

"Aah, kriss lepas." Gumam Baekhyun dalam ciumannya.

Kris melepas ciumannya, tapi tangannya masih meremas payudara Baekhyun.

"Apa yang ingin dilepas, baby." Bisiknya. Ia lalu mengulum cuping telinga Baekhyun.

"Ssshh aah baju ku ehhhm..." Jawabnya diselingi dengan desahan.

Kris melepas kulumanya, tangannya juga berhenti meremas payudara Baekhyun tapi kini hanya mengelusnya dengan lembut.

"Tak usah, baby."

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, kesal. "Kalau begitu sentuh langsung, aku tak suka ada yang menghalanginya."

Kris menyingkap seragam Baekhyun tapi tak membukanya. Payudara Baekhyun kini sudah terpampang jelas.

Kris menangkup masing-masing payudara Baekhyun dengan tangannya. "Seperti ini?" Tanyanya.

Baekhyun membawa tangannya bertumpu di belakang tubuhnya, dadanya ia busungkan hingga terlihat makin besar.

"Lakukan dengan cepat, Kris. Waktu istirahat tinggal lima belas menit lagi." Gumamnya dengan mata terpejam.

Kedua tangan Kris yang sedari tadi memang berada di payudara Baekhyun langsung meremasnya dengan sedikit keras. Ia menjilati bibirnya melihat Baekhyun yang sedang menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan. Sungguh sangat seksi, pikirnya.

Baekhyun tak tahan, "Cepat masukkan penismu, Kris." Pintanya.

"Kau belum basah, baby." Tolak Kris halus. Bukan bermaksud mempermainkan Baekhyun, dia hanya tak ingin kekasihnya kesakitan dan tak bisa menjalani hukumannya sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Cepat, Kris. Aku juga harus menyelesaikan tugasku di kelas."

Kris menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Dengan gerakan cepat ia membuka kancing dan resleting celananya. Menurunkan sedikit boxer yang dikenakannya dan mengeluarkan penisnya yang sedikit menegang.

Baekhyun melipat kakinya dan membuka pahanya lebar. Kris sendiri mulai mendekatkan kepala penisnya, mengelus bibir vagina dan klitoris Baekhyun dengan kepala penisnya. Kris terus melakukannya, tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk memasukkannya.

"Aasshhhh cepatlah, Kris." Baekhyun berucap sambil mendesah. Menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan geli. Kris hanya menggesekkan kepala penisnya di vaginanya sedangkan vaginanya sudah terasa gatal karena tindakan Kris itu.

"Belum cukup menegang, baby." Tolak Kris –lagi.

Baekhyun geram, ia sudah tak sabar apalagi waktu mereka sangat sempit. Dia juga tak ingin menghentikan permainan ini karena dia juga menginginkannya.

Baekhyun menepis tangan Kris yang sedang memegang penisnya sendiri, jari Baekhyun langsung menggenggam penis Kris yang memang masih sedikit lemas. Jari-jarinya mengelus penis Kris lalu mengurutnya dari pangkal sampai ujung, terus seperti itu.

Baekhyun mendongak, "Cium aku." Pintanya.

Tak perlu berpikir panjang, Kris langsung menyambar bibir Baekhyun, melumat bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian. Tangan besarnya merayap menuju dada Baekhyun, memberikan remasan yang sedikit keras pada payudaranya. Sementara jari-jari Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan penis Kris.

Setelah dirasanya sudah menegang sempurna, Baekhyun melepaskan ciumannya dan menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Kakinya kembali ke posisi sebelumnya, menekuk diatas meja dan mengangkang lebar, ia memperbaiki posisi roknya agar tak terkena cairan mereka nantiny. Satu tangannya bertumpu di belakang tubuhnya. Tangannya yang lain menuntun penis Kris ke vaginanya, menyelipkan kepala penis itu di sela bibir vaginanya. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun terpekik kaget saat Kris tiba-tiba mendorong keras pinggulnya hingga penisnya tenggelam seluruhnya.

"Ngghh kau masih sempit baby." Gumam Kris sambil terpejam.

"Dan kau bodoh, Kris aah..." Gerutu Baekhyun, vaginanya terasa perih karena Kris mendorongnya kasar saat vaginanya belum cukup basah.

"Maaf, baby."

"Cepat bergerak." Instruksi Baekhyun yang tentu saja akan dilakukan dengan senang hati oleh Kris.

Baekhyun tak lagi mempedulikan rasa perihnya saat Kris mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Ia harus menyelesaikan ini secepatnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Kris membukkukan badannya untuk menggapai payudara Baekhyun yang ikut bergoyang karena gerakannya. Bibirnya mengulum nipple mungil Baekhyun, sesekali menggeseknya dengan giginya. Satu tangannya menopang tubuhnya, dan tangan yang lain meremas payudara Baekhyun tapi tetap tak mengurangi tempo sodokannya.

Baekhyun tampaknya sudah mulai menikmati kegiatan mereka, bibir mungilnya mulai mengeluarkan desahan saat Kris menggigit pelan nilpplenya. Dadanya membusung untuk memudahkan Kris, kedua tangannya bertumpu di belakang tubuhnya, kepalanya mendogak dengan matanya yang terpejam menahan nikmat. Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah, jari telunjuknya menggosok klitorisnya sendiri untuk mendapat kenikmatan lebih. Dia sengaja mengencangkan otot vaginanya. Payudaranya sendiri masih dimanja oleh Kris. Bibir Kris menghisap nipplenya seperti bayi yang sedang menyusu. Tangan Kris memelintir nipplenya dengan keras tapi tetap terasa nikmat. Kris juga sudah memberikan tanda kemerahan di sekitar payudaranya.

"Aah Kris, lebih dalam sshhhh aahh sangat nikmaat."

Mendengar desahan Baekhyun, Kris mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

"Kau juba nikmat, baby." Balas Kris di sela emutannya di payudara Baekhyun.

"Aahhh ah.." Hanya desahan yang dikeluarkan Baekhyun.

Kris menarik tangan dan bibirnya dari dada Baekhyun, dia memandangi Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat cantik dan juga seksi. Kancing baju terbuka seluruhnya, payudaranya memerah karena remasan tangan Kris, nipple yang mengeras, kiss mark yang bertebaran di dada putihnya, dan lihat jari mungilnya yang menggesek klitorisnya sendiri. Baekhyun terlihat sangat seksi dan nakal.

"Kau sangat seksi, baby." Puji Kris, penisnya masih bergerak keluar masuk vagina Baekhyun.

"Aah kau besar, Krisshh aahh. Lebiih cepat, aahh aku hampir aah.." Gumam Baekhyun tak jelas karena desahannya.

Kris mengerti. Dirinya juga hampir tiba, dia menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat dan keras, tangannya juga kembali bermain dengan nipple mungil Baekhyun. Dia merasa vagina Baekhyun menyempit lalu tak lama cairan hangat mengalir dari dalam. Baekhyun mencapai puncaknya.

Sekali hentakan keras, sperma Kris juga telah menyembur di dalam vagina Baekhyun. Kris orgasme selang beberapa detik dari Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun sudah tergeletak di atas meja, bersyukurlah tak banyak barang di atas meja tersebut. Kris telah menindih tubuhnya setelah mengeluarkan semua spermanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kris bangkit. Tangannya meraih tisu basah di sudut meja itu. Ia mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Baekhyun, membersihkannya dari cairan mereka. Dia sedikit menggerutu saat sadar celananya sedikit basah karena cairan cinta mereka.

Setelah merapikan penampilannya –tentunya memasukkan kembali penisnya kedalam tempatnya– dia melirik Baekhyun masih tak merubah posisinya, bahkan kakinya masih mengangkang, bedanya kini nafasnya lebih teratur. Vaginanya juga masih mengkilat karena sperma dan cairannya sendiri, vaginanya juga tampak berkedut-kedut seakan meminta untuk segera dimasuki. Kris memukul dahinya cukup keras saat otaknya kembali membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak saat menyaksikan posisi Baekhyun yang siap santap itu.

Kris berjongkok di depan Vagina Baekhyun, di tangannya sudah ada tisu basah yang akan digunakannya untuk membersihkan vagina Baekhyun. Kris dapat melihat sedikit lecet di bibir vagina Baekhyun. Kris juga mengancingkan kembali seragam Baekhyun, merapikan rambut dan menghapus keringat di dahi kekasihnya itu.

"Terimakasih, songsaengnim." Ucap Baekhyun ceria.

Baekhyun sekarang telah duduk di pangkuan Kris.

"Sama-sama." Jawab Kris. Kris melirik jam di tangannya.

"Masih tersisa empat menit sebelum bel bebunyi. Kita melakukannya dengan sangat singkat hari ini." Ucap Baekhyun, dia juga ikut melirik jam Kris.

"Hmm.. Tapi kita akan melakukannya sangat lama nanti, baby." Kris tersenyum mesum, otaknya sudah membayangkan kejadian yang akan dia lakukan dengan Baekhyun sepulang sekolah nanti.

"Okay, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu, songsaengnim. chu~" Baekhyun mengecup pipi Kris singkat lalu beranjak dari pangkuan Kris.

Saat ingin membuka pintu, Baekhyun mendengar Kris berucap.

"Jangan lupa pakai celana dalammu kembali, baby. Biar nanti aku yang membukanya lagi."

Baekhyun berbalik, Kris sudah memasang smirk tampannya. Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hukuman yang indah menantimu sepulang sekolah Byun Baekhyun." Gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri saat dalam perjalanan kembali ke kelasnya.

•

•

•

FIN

–

**Hellooo... Fic ini FULL NC huweee aku yadong. Soalnya banyak yang nanya "NC-NYA MANA AUTHOR" di **_**IF IT'S WRONG.**_

**Adakah yang baca fic itu? kalau ada, It's spesial for you, baby /slap/ **

**Maaf kalau ada typo. Saya ngantuk tapi pengen post sekarang, ya jadilah.**

**Bagaimana pendapat anda?**


	2. Sequel

**Hello Teacher (Sequel)**

**KrisBaek (Kris x Baekhyun)**

**ada KaiBaek juga looh**

**GS for Baekhyun**

.

.

.

_Enjoy the story ^^_

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolahnya. Ia sedikit lega setelah menenangkan Kris yang cemburu. Hanya sedikit, karena ada hal lain yang menantinya dan ia ingin menyelesaikannya segera.

Baekhyun berbelok masuk ke dalam ruangan kelasnya. Berhenti tepat di samping seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan kulit yang kecokelatan pula. Ia menunduk sedikit, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga pria itu.

"Aku akan menepati janjiku. Kita selesaikan sekarang, kutunggu di toilet wanita." Bisiknya, ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya mengambil tasnya.

Kai, pria yang dibisik Baekhyun hanya menampilkan smirk-nya. Sepertinya ia akan kembali membolos nanti. Jika sebelumnya ia membolos untuk game center, kali ini ia membolos untuk mendengar desahan yeoja cantik di toilet wanita.

.

Baekhyun berjalan menuju toilet dengan wajah masam. Ia menyesal telah meladeni game dan taruhan bodoh Kai. Taruhannya yang kalah menuruti permintaan yang menang, dan ia kalah. Permintaan Kai ialah ia ingin merasakan dada Baekhyun. Baekhyun tentu saja tak terima dengan hal itu, dadanya hanya pernah disentuh Kris. Meski ia tampak seperti gadis nakal tapi ia berani bersumpah bahwa tubuhnya hanya pernah dirasakan oleh Kris.

Baekhyun bukan orang yang suka melanggar janji dan sepertinya ia tak bisa melanggar janjinya kali ini karena Kai yang terus-terusan menagihnya. Ka akan menepati janji itu dengan syarat hanya bagian dada dan tak boleh ada tanda. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko tubuhnya yang tergeletak mengenaskan dengan Kris yang membobol vagina dan back hole-nya tanpa henti.

Baekhyun membuka pintu toilet, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada washtafel untuk menunggu Kai. Jujur saja, ia gugup dan takut tapi ia hanya ingin lepas dari taruhan bodohnya bersama Kai.

Ia menggeledah tasnya, mencari underwearnya dan memakainya seperti pesan Kris tadi. Setidaknya underwear ini bisa menjadi pelindung kewanitaannya dari tangan Kai.

Baekhyun memukul dahinya pelan karena pemikirannya sendiri yang terkesan seperti mengharapkan belaian tangan Kai di kewanitaannya. Ia hanya memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi, dan ini sebagai pencegahannya.

Selesai memakai underwearnya, bell masuk berbunyi. Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah membohongi Kris.

Pintu toilet terbuka, Kai muncul dan langsung mengganjal pintu itu dengan apa saja asal tak terbuka.

Baekhyun masih bersandar pada washtafel dan menatap Kai datar. Ia merogoh kantung blazer-nya, mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan langsung memasang countdown.

"Waktunya lima menit dan tak boleh lebih." Ujarnya.

Kai sudah selesai dengan pintu toilet, ia berbalik dan langsung menghampiri Baekhyun. Berhenti tepat di depan yeoja mungil itu.

"30 menit." Tawarnya.

"Ingat perjanjian kita, hanya dada, tak ada ciuman tak ada tanda dan lain-lain. Waktu 30 menit terlalu lama. 10 menit." Tawarnya.

"15 menit." Putus Kai.

Sigh. Baekhyun menghela nafas, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. Dalam hati ia sangat menyesal telah menganggap Kai sebagai temannya.

Kai merebut ponsel Baekhyun, memasang waktu menjadi 15 menit. Ia memajukan wajahnya hendak mencium Baekhyun tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun mendorongnya.

"Tidak ada ciuman Kim Jong In. Hmm dan tutup matamu, aku tak mau kau melihatnya." Pintanya. Tubuhnya hanya pernah dilihat dan dirasakan oleh Kris, tentu saja ia malu jika ada orang lain yang menonton tubuhnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan, di saat seperti ini ia jadi merindukan Kris Songsaengnim-nya.

Kai tak menutup matanya, ia memandang wajah Baekhyun penuh nafsu. Dengan satu tangan ia menarik pinggang Baekhyun dan memeluknya.

"Let's start, honey." Bisiknya. Tangannya yang lain meremas keras dada Baekhyun yang masih tertutup blazer dan seragamnya.

Baekhyun mencengkeram kemeja Kai, bibirnya ia gigit kuat-kuat agar tak mendesah. Ia tak pernah tahan dengan rangsangan seperti ini. Kai meremas payudaranya dengan tempo tak tertur, kadang lembut dan kadang kasar, ia meremasnya bergantian kanan dan kiri karena tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Kai menikmati pemandangan wajah terangsang Baekhyun di depannya. Wajah cantiknya tampak sangat menggoda. Ia juga dapat melihat jelas gurat frustasi di wajah cantik itu karena tak mendapat pelampiasan.

"Yakin tak ingin kucium, honey." Godanya.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya hendak menjawab, "aaah~" Tapi Kai langsung meremas dadanya kuat, hingga hanya desahan yang ia keluarkan.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Dadanya masih terlapis seragam tapi rasanya sudah sangat nikmat.

Kai melepaskan pelukannya, ia sedikit mendorong Baekhyun agar bersandar di washtafel. Melepas blazer Baekhyun dengan tergesa dan kembali ke area kekuasaannya, kini kedua tangannya sudah berada di dada Baekhyun. Meremasnya, mencubit nipple-nya dari balik seragam serta memilinnya sesekali.

Baekhyun mendesah nikmat, tangan Kai sudah membuka tiga kancing teratas seragamnya.

"Kau benar-benar mempersiapkannya untukku, honey." Bisik Kai, saat melihat dada Baekhyun tak terlapis bra.

"Jangan melihatnya, brengsek." Umpat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun semakin merasakan nikmat saat permukaan kulit payudaranya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Kai. Wajahnya sudah memerah, ia mengatur nafasnya susah payah, sementara Kai terus menggoda puncak payudaranya. Ia tak mau menjelaskan kebiasaannya tak memakai bra pada lelaki di depannya ini.

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa mengontrol mataku." Bisik Kai, ia sengaja mengembuskan nafasnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun sementara kedua tangannya makin gencar menggoda nipple Baekhyun yang mengeras.

Baekhyun kembali mendesah, tangannya bergerak gelisah. Menggerayangi dada Kai. Ia butuh pelampiasan.

"Aaah cium aku." Pintanya.

Kai memasang smirk dan langsung menghisap bibir Baekhyun yang sudah terbuka menyambutnya. Bibir tebalnya melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun, mengulumnya atas dan bawah. Setelahnya ia membiarkan Baekhyun mendominasi bibirnya.

Baekhyun balas mencium Kai, ini pertama kalinya ia berciuman dengan orang lain selain Kris. Bibir Kai berbeda dengan bibir Kris. Bibir Kai tebal dan Baekhyun suka melumatnya. Ia juga suka bibir Kris tapi bibir Kai lebih menyenangkan untuk di lumat jika dibandingkan dengan bibir Kris.

"Aaaah~ Kai~" Desahnya disela ciuman mereka saat ibu jari pria itu menggesek-gesek puncak payudaranya.

Ia melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan tangan Kai yang mengelus paha dalamnya lalu merambat menuju daerah selangkangannya. Ia dapat merasakan dengan jelas kewanitaannya yang berkedut-kedut dan basah.

Mendapat rangsangan demikian dari jari Kai di pahanya kakinya refleks melebar sedikit, mempermudah jalannya.

"Ngghhh..." Lenguh Baekhyun, merinding merasakan jari besar Kai kini mengelus kewanitaannya yang hanya dilapisi kain tipis yang baru saja dia kenakan.

Ciuman mereka terputus dan Kai menurunkan wajahnya menuju dada Baekhyun, menjilati setiap inci gundukan itu. Tangannya sendiri terus mengelus lembut bagian bawah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah, akal sehatnya berteriak menolak sentuhan itu yang sudah melampaui batas ini tapi tubuhnya menikmati saat dimana jari besar itu membelainya, saat lidah basah itu menyentuh kulit dadanya dan ia tak dapat menahan untuk tak mendesah saat nipple-nya dihisap dengan keras oleh Kai.

"Ouuh Kai~"

Kai mulai berani berbuat lebih, jarinya yang tadi hanya mengelus kini mulai menusuk nusuk kecil kewanitaan Baekhyun sembari terus melumat nipplenya bergantian. Menyedotnya keras sehingga si pemilik makin frustasi karena keenakan.

"Sshhh.. aaaakh Kaii~"

Suara desah Baekhyun kembali terdengar. Kai mulai menelusupkan jarinya ke dalam underware Baekhyun setelah menyingkapnya kesamping. Jarinya dengan jelas merasakan bulu-bulu halus yang menumbuhi daerah itu.

_Bip Bip Bip_

Mendengar suara itu Baekhyun seketika tersadar, ia mendorong dada Kai.

"Waktunya habis." Gumamnya, nafasnya masih tersengal tapi ia tetap berusaha mengancing kembali bajunya. Hampir saja jari Kai masuk, tapi waktunya sudah habis. Baekhyun menggeram dalam hati, sedikit kesal juga karena kenikmatannya terganggu. Waktu 15 menit terasa sangat singkat, seandainya ia menerima tawaran awal Kai yang 30 menit kemungkinan beberapa menit kedepan dirinya sudah mendesah dengan kejantanan Kai di dalam kewanitaannya.

Ouh, Baekhyun lagi-lagi merutuki pemikirannya sendiri.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku kan. Hhh aku sungguh menyesal menyetujui taruhanmu dulu. Kau sungguh brengsek." Lanjut Baekhyun. Bajunya sudah rapi, sedangkan Kai masih berdiri di depannya.

"Terimakasih. Tapi apakah kau tak tertarik untuk melanjutkan ke tahap selanjutnya?" Kai bersuara.

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap cermin dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Permainan kekasihku jauh lebih menyenangkan dari pada permainanmu." Jawabnya

Kai berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun bisa merasakan kejantanan Kai di bagian belakangnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berkata seperti itu jika kau belum mencobanya, hm?"

"Aku bisa menebaknya, dan tarik tanganmu dari dalam rok-ku, Kai." Tegurnya saat merasakan jari besar Kai kembali memasuki roknya.

Kai mengacuhkannya, ia terus mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun, naik menuju pangkal paha.

"Vaginamu menjawab lain, honey. Kau lihat, sudah sangat basah." Kai mengelus kewanitaan Baekhyun dari balik underwearnya yang sudah lembab karena cairan kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Sshhh hentikan Kai." Pinta Baekhyun, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tak menampakkan penolakan.

Kai bergeming, ia kembali menyingkap underwear Baekhyun, mengelus bibir kewanitaan Baekhyun yang tadi belum sempat ia mainkan.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lagi karena geli bercampur nikmat saat jari Kai mengelus benda kecil yang tersembunyi diantara bibir kewanitaannya. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan nikmat. Jari kasar Kai memberikan kenikmatan sendiri baginya. Matanya terpejam saat nafas hangat Kai menerpa tengkuknya.

"Shh.." Desisnya pelan.

Tangan Kai yang lain kembali meremas payudaranya sementara yang satunya masih setia berada di antara pahanya dan Baekhyun tak tahan untuk mendesah karenanya.

Bibir Kai mencium tengkuk Baekhyun. Kris sangat suka memberi tanda di bagian itu. Bayangan Kris terlintas di kepalanya dan Baekhyun langsung mendapat kesadarannya, ia menyikut perut Kai, tak terlalu keras tapi cukup menyakitkan.

"Aku sudah menepati janjiku, kau tak berhak lagi." Ucapnya.

Ia memperbaiki underwearnya, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar toilet dengan tergesa-gesa. Meninggalkan Kai yang meringis memegangi perutnya.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan tergesa, hari ini ia terlalu banyak berjalan sepertinya. Melelahkan memang, ia bisa saja kembali ke kelas tapi hal itu tak mungkin mengingat bagian bawahnya yang sudah basah. Bukannya belajar ia mungkin hanya akan membayangkan jari dan bibir Kris yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Tapi ia tak suka berhayal, ia lebih suka membuatnya jadi nyata. Untuk itulah ia kembali lagi ke ruangan yang belum cukup satu jam ia tinggalkan ini.

Ia sangat bersyukur tak ada guru yang menegurnya, dan ia lebih bersyukur lagi karena ruang konseling jauh dari ruang guru. Kris guru konseling, ingat. Tapi bukannya membimbing muridnya agar bertingkah baik, ia malah menyesatkan muridnya. Bersyukurlah hanya satu siswa yang ia sesatkan, karena memang hanya Baekhyun yang menarik perhatiannya. Itu juga karena Baekhyun yang menggodanya lebih dahulu.

Baekhyun mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk." Gumaman terdengar dari dalam. Ia pun membuka pintu itu, tapi helaan nafas berat langsung terdengar saat melihat pemilik ruangan itu sedang berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas di depannya.

Kris, si pemilik ruangan mendongak menatap tamunya. Tamu yang tak asing lagi baginya. Ia tersenyum sedikit melihat wajah murung itu memasuki ruangannya dan langsung duduk di singgle sofa dekat jendela yang tertutup.

"Kau membolos?" Tanyanya, kembali memalingkan pandangan pada kertas di depannya.

Yang ditanya hanya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping setelah mencibir.

"Byun Baekhyun, jawab aku."

Tak ada jawaban. Baekhyun masih sibuk dengan kegiatan merajuk-nya. Yah Baekhyun akan merajuk jika melihatnya sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas.

"Baekkie~" Panggil Kris. Ia mulai mengabaikan kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"..." Tak ada jawaban.

"Baby~" Ia mencoba lagi.

"..." Masih hening.

"Chagi-aah~" Kris tetap pantang menyerah.

"..." Tapi tak membuahkan hasil.

"Yeobo~" Sekali lagi.

"..." Baekhyun masih diam.

"Sweet heart~" Usaha terakhir.

"..." Baekhyun tetap tak menyahut, malah mendengus dengan wajah merona, tapi bibirnya tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum.

Kris menghela nafas, Baekhyun cukup tangguh kali ini. Biasanya jika ia memanggalnya 'yeobo' atau 'sweet heart' maka Baekhyun tak akan tahan untuk tak tertawa, karena panggilan itu sanggat menggelikan menurutnya.

"Baiklah. Kemarilah, Baby." Panggilnya. Ia meletakkan alat tulisnya kembali, dan merapikan mejanya dari kertas yang membuat kekasih kecilnya merajuk.

Baekhyun sumringah tapi masih belum berbali. Ini yang dia inginkan, dia mau Kris 'mengurusnya' bukan malah mengurus lembaran kertas itu. Ia sedikit merilekskan wajahnya agar tak terus tersenyum dan kembali memasang wajah kesalnya.

Baekhyun berdiri, berjalan dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya di pangkuan sang kekasih. Tangannya dilipat di depan dada, masih dengan wajah –pura-pura– kesalnya.

"Ouch" Rintih Kris menerima serangan dari Baekhyun, pahanya tentu saja sakit jika Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya seperti itu tapi ia tersenyum setelahnya. Kekasih kecilnya sungguh sangat manja.

"Kenapa kau merajuk, hm?" Tanyanya. Tangannya bergerak memeluk pinggang ramping Baekhyun.

"Aku merindukanmu tapi kau malah mengurus itu." Jawabnya, melirik kesal pada setumpuk kertas di atas meja.

Kris terkikik kecil, "Kita baru berpisah beberapa saat lalu dan kau sudah merindukanku. Kau tak bohong kan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, ekspresi wajahnya tetap sama.

"Kita berjanji bertemu setelah jam pulang, kan? Lagipula bukankah kau bilang kau ada tugas?" Tanya Kris heran.

"Aku sudah tak sabar ingin dihukum, songsaengnim." Jawabnya, ia kembali bertingkah polos.

"Tapi aku harus menilai ulangan harian siswa dulu, baby. Kau masuk kelasmu dulu dan kita kembali bertemu saat pulang sekolah. Bagaimana?" Bujuk Kris.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Songsaengnim mengusirku?"

"Tidak baby, tapi aku harus bekerja."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. "Berhentilah mengajar Bahasa Inggris, kau sudah jadi guru konseling kan?"

Kris memang sesekali mengajar Bahasa Inggris karena menurutnya menjadi guru konseling saja sedikit membosankan.

"Tak bisa baby, mengertilah."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau kau mengajar Bahasa Inggris jam mengajarmu bertambah dan kau senang karena dengan begitu kau bisa melirik siswi lain yang lebih cantik dan yang lebih seksi dariku kan? Makanya kau menolakku sekarang."

"Tidak sayangku." Kris mulai frustasi tapi ia tetap mencoba sabar.

"Hiks, aku dicampakan oleh ahjussi tua yang tampan. Malangnya diriku yang polos ini, kenapa anak kecil sepertiku harus jatuh cinta pada ahjussi itu, tuhan. Tubuhku yang mungil juga tak lagi suci karena pedofil mesum itu hiks~."

Kris tersenyum geli mendengar ratapan Baekhyun, tapi ia tak menginterupsinya sama sekali. Baekhyun-nya tampak sangat lucu sekarang.

"Hiks, ahjussi tampan itu membuat gadis kecil ini kecanduan oleh sentuhannya, dan setelah itu ia meninggalkanku dan mencari kekasih yang lebih kecil dariku. Ap—"

"Hei, hei.. Apa-apaan kalimat terakhirmu itu?" Interupsi Kris, tak setuju dengan kalimat terakhir Baekhyun.

"Kau memang mau mencari yang lebih kecil lagi dariku kan? Lalu kau akan mencapakanku. Karena sekarang aku sudah besar, begitu kan?"

"Aku jadi pedofil begini juga karenamu sendiri, anak kecil. Siapa yang pertama menggodaku, selalu mencari perhatianku dan siapa yang datang ke apartementku, mengaku ingin belajar tapi menggunakan rok mini dan baju kaos tipis tanpa bra, hm?" Kris berucap panjang lebar, bibirnya ia dekatkan di telinga Baekhyun dan pelukannya pada perut yeoja mungil itu mengerat.

Baekhyun melepas paksa pelukan Kris, ia berdiri menghadap kekasihnya itu.

"Aku, tapi siapa yang menciumku lebih dulu? Siapa yang berkata kau milikku lebih dahulu? Siapa yang menyuruhku menjaga jarak dengan teman priaku?"

Kris menghela nafas pelan, Baekhyun sepertinya sudah terpancing emosinya. Dengan sabar ia membawa Baekhyun kembali dalam pangkuannya.

"Baiklah, aku bersalah. Jadi ceritakan dari awal kenapa kau membolos?" Tanyanya lembut, topiknya memang sudah sangat melenceng dari pertanyaan awalnya.

"Hmm sudah bilang aku sudah tak sabar ingin di hukum, kan?"

"Yang jujur, Baekhyun."

"Aku sudah jujur, songsaengnim. Aku membayangkanmu saat belajar dan bagian bawahku jadi basah." Adunya manja yang tentu saja semua itu bohong. Ia basah karena sentuhan Kai.

"Tapi aku ada pekerjaan baby."

"Baiklah, moodku juga sudah hilang karena membujukmu terus." Ucap Baekhyun. Ia mengalah kali ini, meski dengan berat hati.

Kris mengecup pipi Baekhyun. "Kau akan dihukum nanti baby. Sekarang aku akan membersihkanmu."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Kris mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun ke atas meja lalu melepas underwear Baekhyun.

"Benar-benar basah, hm." Gumamnya saat melihat underwear sang kekasih.

Baekhyun memerah malu.

Kris mengambil tisu basahnya. Jika waktunya sedang senggang ia dengan senang hati membersihkan kewanitaan Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

Ia membuka underwear Baekhyun, membersihkannya dengan gerakan lembut tapi ia berusaha menyelesaikannya dengan cepat agar mood bercintanya tak bangkit saat melihat vagina basah itu terbuka lebar di depan matanya.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat benda basah itu mengelus permukaan kulit bawahnya, ia berusaha tak memfokuskan pikirannya pada sentuhan itu. Bernafas lega saat Kris sudah mengatupkan kembali pahanya.

"Tak usah pakai underwear, dan lebih baik tak usah kembali ke kelas. Aku tak ingin jika ada orang yang sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja melihat kewanitaanmu." Titah Kris.

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan tersenyum melihat keposesifan Kris. Ia lalu beranjak dan kembali duduk nyaman di sofa dekat jendela sementara Kris kembali berkutat dengan kertas dan pulpen.

Baekhyun memasang headset-nya, memutar lagu ballad agar ia bisa tertidur. Menunggu Kris jadi tak terlalu terasa. Belum sampai satu lagu ia sudah tertidur. Tubuhnya memang sedikit lelah karena permainan mereka tadi, ditambah dengan permainan singkat bersama Kai. Dan juga ia harus menambah tenaga untuk hukumannya nanti.

.

.

.

* * *

Hai semua ini sequelnya. Masih gantung kah?

Aku bikin ini udah dari beberapa minggu lalu, tapi masih ragu buat post-nya. Baru dapet keyakinan sekarang.

Terimakasih yang sudah review dan favorit dan juga follow. Aku tidak sempat nulis nama reviewernya ;( hiks. Tapi meski begitu aku tetap baca dan aku tetap cinta kalian. :*

Maafkan typo-typo yang ada, aku tidak edit ulang.


	3. Sequel —lagi

**Hello Teacher**

**Kris x Baekhyun (KrisBaek)**

.

.

.

Aku update nih. Ini udah cepet updatenya kalau dibandingin sama yang kemarin kan? Mau tau kenapa? karena saya seneeeng banget liat viewers-nya. Chap satu kemarin sekitar 7000+ dan Sequelnya sekitar 2000+. Aku post screenshot-nya di fb-ku kalau gak percaya. Bagi saya itu banyak banget, makanya aku bikin lanjutannya cepet-cepet biar gak ngecewain chingu-deul semua. Tapi benarkah 9000+ viewers itu menyukai ff ini? Haah Semoga aja. Aku sudah berusaha sebisaku supaya tak ada viewers yang kecewa.

.

.

.

_Happy Reading ^^_

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya, menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan lalu menguap kecil. Diedarkannya pandangan ke penjuru ruangan, oh ia masih berada di ruangan Kris Songsaengnim-nya. Tapi di manakah Si pemilik ruangan tersebut?

Seingatnya ia tertidur di single sofa, kenapa sekarang ia sudah berbaring di sofa panjang? Dan lagi ke mana headset yang dipakainya tadi? Ah pasti Kris.

Baekhyun melirik jendela di dekatnya, gelap. Berarti hari sudah malam. Apa Kris meninggalkannya? Ia menarik kembali persepsinya saat melihat tas kerja Kris masih berada di ruangan itu, jasnya juga terlihat tergantung di sandaran kursinya. Jadi kemanakah sebenarnya orang itu.

Terlalu malas untuk berpikir, ia memilih memejamkan lagi matanya. Tidak tidur, hanya ingin mengembalikan kesadarannya sepenuhnya.

Tak lama kemudian, suara decitan pintu pada engselnya terdengar dan Baekhyun membuka lagi matanya hanya untuk melirik siapa yang masuk.

Oh, Kris ternyata.

"Darimana songsaengnim?" Tanyanya dengan.

Kris berjalan mendekat dan berlutut di depannya. Menumpu sikunya pada pinggir sofa yang ditempati Baekhyun membuat yeoja cantik itu dapat melihat wajah tampan gurunya.

"Aku? Toilet. Sejak kapan kau bangun, baby?"

"Baru saja. Kenapa kita belum pulang?"

"Aku menunggumu bangun, dan aku sudah meminta kunci cadangan pada penjaga sekolah jadi kita bisa pulang kapan saja." Jawab Kris dengan senyum terlalu manis di bibirnya.

"Hmm begitu?"

"Iya, apa kau haus?"

Baekhyun tak langsung menjawab, ia malah mendudukkan dirinya dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang sedikit kaku.

Kris beranjak duduk di samping Baekhyun, menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk merapat padanya.

"Sedikit. Kenapa?" Jawab Baekhyun.

Kris menggeleng, masih dengan senyum terlalu manis di bibirnya ia mengambil segelas air di atas meja dan menyodorkannya kepada kekasih kecilnya yang diterimanya dengan senang hati.

Baekhyun menyimpan kembali gelasnya di atas meja dan beralih menatap Kris.

"Aku masih haus songsengnim. Aku mau ini~" Pintanya manja dengan menunjuk ke selangkangan Kris.

"Aah~ benarkah?" Balas Kris dengan membelai rambut panjang Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, menatap Kris dengan pandangan polos tapi penuh nafsu.

Kris balas tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Baekhyun langsung saja berlutut di hadapan Kris yang sudah membuka pahanya. Dikecupnya beberapa kali kejantanan Kris dari luar sebelum membuka resletingnya dan mengeluarkan benda panjang yang masih lemas tanpa membuka celananya terlebih dahulu.

"Songsaengnim, ini masih tidur~" Adu Baekhyun sambil menyentuh ujung kejantanan Kris dengan telunjuknya.

"Bangunkan saja, baby."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi lalu langsung menggenggam kejantanan Kris, menjilatnya dari pangkal hingga ujung. Terus seperti itu hingga seluruh batang kejantanan Kris basah oleh salivanya. Milik Kris juga sudah menegang, tapi belum sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun mulai memasukkan kepala kejantanan Kris dalam mulutnya, hanya kepalanya saja. Ia tak ingin terburu-buru.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, lidahnya bergerak memutar pada kepala kejantanan Kris. Namja itu mendesah berat karenanya.

Tangan Kris yang semula menganggur, kini bergerak menuju payudara Baekhyun, meremasnya perlahan seiring dengan hisapan lembut Baekhyun pada kejantanannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan kulumannya lalu mendesah.

"Aah~~ Kris, tanganmu menggangguku." Tegur Baekhyun.

"Hiraukan saja, baby. Ayo lanjutkan."

Baekhyun menepis tangan Kris di payudaranya. "Songsaengnim, aku ingin menikmatinya. Jangan menggangguku." Rengeknya.

"Baiklah, baby. Aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Setelah itu Baekhyun kembali mengemut ujung kejantanan Kris, menghisapnya pelan dan menggodanya dengan lidah. Tak jarang Baekhyun mendesah sendiri disela kulumannya.

Sementara bibir dan lidahnya sibuk memanjakan kepala kejantanan Kris, jari-jari lentiknya memijat batang , mengurutnya ke atas dan ke bawah.

Kris menggeram nikmat. Belum masuk seluruhnya tapi miliknya sudah menegang sepenuhnya. Apalagi mendengar desahan-desahan lembut Baekhyun. Ia sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin 'menunggangi' kekasih kecilnya itu, tapi melihat Baekhyun yang sangat bersemangat dengan miliknya membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan lagi kepala kejantanan Kris dari mulutnya. Mengecup lembut ujungnya yang sudah sangat basah karena cairan yang keluar dari lubang kecil di ujungnya, bercampur dengan salivanya. Sedangkan jari-jarinya tak henti bergerak naik turun pada batang kejantanan itu. Lidahnya ia keluarkan, menjilat cairan di ujungnya sampai bersih dan mengkilat.

Kris merinding, nafasnya berat karena menahan nikmat. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, setelah ini ia akan membuat Baekhyun mendesah nikmat dan mengeluarkan cairan cintanya sebanyak-banyaknya sebagai imbalan.

Baekhyun memasukkan–lagi– kejantanan Kris dalam mulutnya, kali ini lebih dalam dan ia menggerakkan kepalanya naik turun sehingga kejantanan Kris keluar masuk dalam mulutnya. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kejantanan Kris melesak makin dalam di rongga mulutnya. Saliva dan cairan pre-cum Kris mengotori daerah sekitar bibirnya tapi ia tak peduli, ia hanya ingin benda panjang dan keras itu masuk sepenuhnya di dalam mulutnya.

Saat ia melakukan yang seperti ini pada Kris, namja itu tak pernah memaksanya untuk memasukkan semua di dalam mulutnya. Ia suka Kris yang mengerti dirinya, jadi ia ingin memasukkan semua dalam mulutnya karena ingin membuat Kris senang. Lagi pula ia juga suka saat Kris menggeram nikmat karena dirinya.

"Relax, baby." Ucap Kris sambil mengelus sayang rambut Baekhyun saat melihat kekasihya kesusahan tapi tetap bersikeras ingin melakukannya. Ia sendiri juga tak mau melarangnya karena rasanya yang sungguh luar biasa.

Baekhyun melepas kejantanan Kris, mendongak menatap namja di depannya dengan nafas terengah. Bibirnya belepotan cairan pre-cum dan saliva

"Cium aku, Kris." Pintanya setengah mendesah.

Kris? Tanpa membuang waktu ia memajukan wajahnya dan menggapai bibir tipis Baekhyun yang basah. Mengulumnya ganas sehingga desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

Baekhyun balas mencium bibir Kris tak kalah ganas, jari-jarinya sendiri kembali memijat batang kejantanan Kris di bawah sana.

Kris mendesah berat di sela ciumannya saat Baekhyun memijat juniornya sedikit keras.

Baekhyun memisahkan tautan bibir mereka, ia kembali pada ambisi awalnya.

Menunduk dan memasukkan kembali kejantanan Kris dalam mulutnya, bergerak naik turun dengan agak cepat. Tak lama gerakannya melambat lagi dan ia mendorong kepalanya kebawah hingga ujung kejantanan Kris rasanya seperti mencapai kerongkongannya. Rintihan kecil Baekhyun terdengar seiring dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir dari matanya.

Kris sendiri rasanya ingin berteriak karena keenakan tapi nyatanya yang keluar hanya erangan.

Baekhyun mengeluarkannya lagi, dan kembali memasukkannya sampai pangkal. Ia terus mengulangnya hingga beberapa kali. Tak jarang ia juga tersedak, tapi ia tetap 'menelan' penis Kris sampai pangkal dan sesekali menghisapnya dengan kuat.

Merasakan benda panjang dan keras di dalam mulutnya kini sedikit membesar Baekhyun makin bersemangat, setelahnya cairan asin menyembur, memenuhi mulutnya, dan membasahi tenggerokannya.

Baekhyun sedikit tersedak tapi ia tetap berusaha menelan semuanya dan berhasil.

Kris menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya, setelahnya ia menjilati cairannya sendiri yang lolos dari mulut Baekhyun dan membasahi lehernya. Menjilatnya dari leher ke dagu dan berakhir di belahan bibirnya.

Baekhyun mendesah dan menggeliat kegelian dalam pangkuan Kris. Air matanya masih belum kering tapi ia sungguh merasa senang.

Kris mencium Baekhyun, mengulum bibir bawah dan atasnya bergantian. Ia membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya itu di sofa lalu menindihnya tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Tangan Kris mulai beraksi dengan membelai kulit leher Baekhyun, menuju ke belahan dadanya, membelai perut rata Baekhyun yang masih tertutup seragam, kemudian bergerak lagi ke bawah, menyingkap rok yang dikenakan Baekhyun dan jarinya langsung saja mengelus sesuatu di antara kedua paha mulus kekasihnya itu. _(Underwearnya sudah di amankan oleh Kris di chapter sebelumnya, kan?)_

Baekhyun yang mengerti arah gerakan tangan Kris langsung melebarkan pahanya, hingga kakinya menjuntai ke lantai sementara bibirnya masih terus di jamah oleh bibir namja yang menindihnya ini.

Baekhyun mulai mendesah saat jari-jari besar Kris menyentuh bibir vaginanya yang sudah basah.

Kris melepas ciumannya, jari-jarinya di bawah sana sudah mulai mengerjai vagina basah Baekhyun dengan mengelus-elusnya dengan lembut. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun, lalu dagu turun ke dadanya. Melepas paksa kancing seragam yeoja di bawahnya dengan menggunakan gigi hingga tampaklah payudara kenyal Baekhyun.

Kris mulai memasukkan dua jarinya di dalam lubang Baekhyun, menggerakkannya keluar masuk sementara bibirnya mulai menjamah dua bukit kembar yang tersaji di depannya. Mengulum nipplenya dan meninggalkan beberapa tanda cinta di areal itu.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa mendesah keras sambil meremas rambut Kris gemas. Rasa geli di dadanya serta rasa perih pada bibir lubangnya bercampur, rasanya perih tapi menyenangkan dan juga menyengat.

"Aah Krish~"

Rasanya menyengat itu datang saat jari-jari panjang Kris bergerak memutar dalam lubangnya dan mengenai satu titik di dalam sana yang membuatnya menjerit nikmat.

"Akhh~"

Bibir Kris masih betah bermain dengan payudara Baekhyun, satu tangannya juga masih berada di bawah sana sedangkan tangan lainnya bertumpu dengan siku di samping tubuh kecil Baekhyun.

"Aahh~"

Bibir Baekhyun sendiri rasanya sudah gatal ingin dicium. Ia sudah lelah mendesah dan butuh sesuatu untuk menahan desahannya tapi kenikmayan yang diberikan Kris padanya masih berlangsung dan ia juga tak bisa jika tidak mendesah.

Kris menggerakkan jari-jarinya keluar masuk, menusuk ke segala arah saat merasakan lubang itu menyempit bersamaan dengan tubuh Baekhyun yang menegang. Tak lupa ia juga menggigit-gigit kecil puncak payudaranya untuk menambah daftar rasa nikmat yang dirasakan kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun menarik rambut Kris kencang dan mendesah keras saat cairannya mengalir membasahi jari-jari Kris yang masih berada di bawah sana.

Kris akhirnya mengeluarkan jarinya dari lubang Baekhyun, menjilati telapak tangan dan jari-jarinya yang basah karena cairan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih terengah saat Kris menurunkan tubuhnya dan memposisikan wajahnya tepat di depan lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun yang dibanjiri cairan cintanya sendiri.

Dijilatnya belahan bibir kewanitaan Baekhyun dan desahan halus lagi-lagi terdengar.

Kris sebenarnya hanya ingin membersihkan kewanitaan Baekhyun tapi yeoja itu malah mendesah seksi, dan jadilah ia terpancing dan berniat bermain-main sedikit.

Kris baru saja ingin 'melahap'nya saat suara Baekhyun yang masih berbaring menginterupsinya.

"Masukkan milikmu, Kris. Sudah cukup pemanasannya." Pintanya lemah.

Kris menjulurkan ibu jarinya dan menekan-nekan sesuatu yang berada di belahan bibir kewanitaan Baekhyun.

"Tapi vaginamu memintaku menjilatnya, baby. Katanya dia merindukan lidahku." Balas Kris sambil terus menggoda klitoris Baekhyun.

"Aahhh sshhh Krissh ayolah~" Rengek Baekhyun sambil mendesah, kepalanya ia palingkan ke kiri dan kanan karena kegelian.

Kris tersenyum senang tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Kau lihat kan, vaginamu memang sudah sangat merindukan lidahku baby."

"Aakh Krishh..."

"Mendesahlah terus, sayangku."

Setelah berkata seperti iu, Kris menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan beralih untuk menahan paha Baekhyun agar tetap terbuka lebar. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang hangat kekasihnya, menarik ulurnya sehingga desahan nikmat Baekhyun makin terdengar di telinganya.

Tangan Kris beralih untuk menggantikan kerja lidahnya, memasukkan tiga jarinya ke dalam lubang kewanitaan Baekhyun sedangkan lidahnya kini menggoda klitoris yeoja imut itu.

"Aahhh~ Songsaengnim~"

Desah Baekhyun tak tertahan, tubuhnya menggeliat merasakan benda basah dan lentur menyentuh klitorisnya yang sensitif serta jari-jari panjang yang menari di dalam lubang kewanitaannya.

Kris mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam lubang hangat Baekhyun, menjilati jari-jarinya yang basah karena cairan kewanitaan Baekhyun. Setelahnya, ia kembali menunduk dan memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang hangat itu. Menggerakkan lidahnya keluar masuk, sesekali juga menggelitiki dinding kewanitaan Baekhyun yang berkedut.

"Aaaaakkkhh..."

Desahan panjang Baekhyun mengiringi keluarnya cairan cintanya yang langsung dijilat dan ditelan oleh Kris.

Baekhyun terengah, nafasnya seperti ingin habis dan tubuhnya lemas setelah mencapai dua kali orgasme-nya dalam selang waktu hanya beberapa menit.

Kris beranjak dari sela paha Baekhyun setelah menjilati bibirnya yang belepotan cairan Baekhyun. Berdiri dan langsung menindih yeoja yang masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Kris membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun-nya dan mendaratkan kecupan manis di bibirnya.

"Lelah?" Tanyanya.

Dibalas Baekhyun dengan anggukan pelan.

Kris mempertemukan bibir mereka, melumat bibir Baekhyun atas dan bawah. Hanya melumat dan tidak pakai lidah. Ia ingin Kekasih kecilnya ini merasa nyaman.

Benar saja, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman Kris. Ia selalu suka saat Kris menciumnya lembut seperti ini, tapi ia juga suka saat Kris menciumnya kasar. Haa.. Baiklah ia menyukai semua, tapi tergantung situasi.

Ciuman mereka terlepas, diakhiri dengan kecupan sayang di bibir dan di kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Mau lanjutkan di sini atau di rumahku, baby?"

"Di sini saja. Milikmu pasti tak bisa menunggu lagi kan?" Jawab Baekhyun, memasang senyum menggoda.

Kris terkekeh, "Kau pengertian sekali, baby."

"Tentu saja."

Kris beranjak dari atas tubuh Baekhyun dan berdiri, "Kabari orang tuamu, baby. Jangan sampai mereka khawatir." Suruh Kris sambil melepas jas, disusul dengan dasinya.

Baekhyun duduk dan meraih tasnya, mengambil handphone yang berada di dalamnya dan mulai mengetikkan sesuatu sambil mengejanya,

"Eomma, appa, malam ini Baekkie tidak pulang. Baekkie mau bercinta dengan songsaengnim dulu sampai pagi."

Kris yang hendak membuka dasinya langsung berbalik.

"Kau benar-benar berkata seperti itu?" Tanyanya kaget.

Baekhyun mendongak, lalu mengangguk.

Kris langsung merebut handphone Baekhyun dan membacanya. Huh, isinya benar-benar seperti itu. Dasar.

Kris menghapus semua huruf itu dan mengetiknya ulang, memberi alasan bahwa Baekhyun ingin menginap di rumah salah satu teman dekatnya dan langsung mengirimnya.

Kris duduk di samping Baekhyun. "Kau mau appa-mu membunuhku jika kau berkata seperti tadi?" Omelnya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, songsaengnim." Rajuk Baekhyun.

"Hmm Baiklah." Kris berdiri, dan menarik Baekhyun untuk berdiri juga. Tangannya langsung melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun dan bibirnya langsung memagut bibir tipis yeoja itu.

Kris menuntun Baekhyun agar bersandar di dinding dengan bibir yang masih saling melumat.

Baekhyun sudah bersandar di dinding dan Kris tak lagi memeluk Baekhyun, tangannya sudah bergerak lincah membuka kancing seragam Baekhyun yang belum sempat ia buka tadi.

Setelah semua kancing seragamnya terbuka, Baekhyun membantu Kris dengan menanggalkan seragam itu dari tubuhnya sehingga kini hanya rok yang tersisa di tubuhnya.

"Ahhmm~"

Baekhyun mendesah tertahan merasakan tangan besar Kris kini meremas payudaranya.

Satu tangan Kris sedang sibuk memanjakan payudara Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan lainnya mencoba melepas pengait rok yeoja itu.

Baekhyun sendiri hanya bisa mendesah dalam ciuman mereka dengan tangan yang berpegang erat pada pinggang Kris.

Tubuh Baekhyun sudah telanjang sekarang, dan tangan Kris terus saja menggerayangi tubuh telanjang itu. Ia sebenarnya ingin membuka baju Kris juga tapi ia sudah lemas duluan karena sentuhannya.

Baekhyun menarik bibirnya dari bibir Kris dan mendongak, tapi Kris langsung menciumi lehernya.

"Aa~ Krish sudah~" Pinta Baekhyun, sedikit mendesah.

Tapi Kris tetap pada kegiatannya, menciumi leher Baekhyun serta menggoda dada dan selangkangannya.

"Krishh~" Rengeknya.

Baekhyun sudah tak sanggup menahan nikmat, sangat geli tapi memabukkan.

"Songsaengnim~" Rengeknya lagi. Ia sudah benar-benar ingin merasakan milik Kris di dalamnya.

Tangan dan bibir Kris akhirnya berhenti menggerayangi tubuh polos kekasihnya.

"Ayo masukkan milikmu~" Pintanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Gantung lagi? Aah maaaf... tapi bakal dilanjut lagi kok. Tenang saja. Aku gak suka PHP-in orang.

Big Thanks:

**miszshanty05; Kiela Yue; shinelightseeker; hyunieeeh; andiani. sujuelfkpop; Dini Kusuma; zoldyk; dewo1804; chika love baby baekhyun; KrisBaek Shiper; Namu Hwang; pandarkn; baekggu; Nakahara Grill; whoyoubabe; cindyshim07; chuapExo31; cho cheonsa; lil; fitri; Keepbeef Chiken Chubu; AnitaLee; FranciscaGun03; AmyKyuMinElf; Byun JinkiWook; askasufa:**

**.**

Terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sudah review fav dan follow. Aku sangat merhargai appresiasi kalian dengan berusaha update cepet, dan balas review. Tapi disini aku gak sempat balas review lagi, soalnya pasti aku update ini subuh-subuh... Maaf :(

* * *

Beberapa author mengeluh sama silent readers, dan berakhir dengan diberhentikannya ff itu. Aah sedihnya. Aku juga sebenarnya megerti perasaan mereka.

Saya mengerti, setiap author memang mengharapkan review, tentu saja. Tapi karena kami hanya ingin tau pendapat readers setelah baca ff kita. Apakah menarik, ataukah tidak, kekurangannya apa biar bisa diperbaiki.

Tapi saya juga mengerti, pasti ada readers yang pengen review tapi ada kendala, seperti gak punya account jadi reviewnya susah, ataukah memang gak tau caranya atau ada account tapi cuma lupa tinggalin review.

Dan juga **PASTI** ada readers yang memang malas untuk review. Bisa jadi karena memang **seneng jadi siders **atau juga karena gak suka pairnya tapi **cuma tertarik** sama jalan ceritanya atau **cuma tertarik sama NC-nya **/oops/ ada yang merasa?

Aku juga tidak berharap semua 9000+ viewers itu meninggalkan review, baca aja aku udah seneng. Karena setidaknya masih ada yang menghargai ff saya dengan menjadikannya favorit dan meninggalkan review.

Maafkan curhatku yang panjang. Ya, ini cuma curhat. Aku gak suruh para siders taubat kok. Itu hak mereka.

Tapi tetap terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang sudah review favorit follow dan juga untuk Guest yang udah review, terimakasih ya. Aku ngerti kok susahnya review jika gak punya account soalnya aku pernah ngalaminnya.

Maaf juga untuk keanehan dansegala typo yang ada di ff ini.

ok, sampai jumpa ^^

* * *

27 October 2013


End file.
